Don't Touch the Cupcakes
by Smile4the-World
Summary: Sooo… some idiot decided to trap a school full of children and kill the roamers off one by one, there's just one teeny tiny problem with that. The school is filled with some messed up kids that no one in their right minds would want to fight. 2p hetalia


**Hello people of this world, and if you're not from this world hello to you too! This will be another hetalia story, but I'm shaking it up instead this will be a 2p hetalia, because why not and I don't see a lot of 2p stories, especially one with, drumroll please….**

 **Matt: *drumrolls* why am I doing this?**

 **Me: because you can't say no to Olivia! And yes it's once again fem England, but 2p style.**

 **Matt: Oh yeah that's why**

 **Me: Anywhoooo this will take place in a AU and its high school for these idiots!**

 **Matt: Hey! I actually have a straight B average unlike my brother.**

 **Allen: What you say about me?!**

 **Matt: You heard me idiot!**

 **Allen: Dumbass!**

 **Matt: At least I'm not a fucking moron!**

 **Me: *sweatdrops* Okay, while their doing that let's get on-**

 **Francois: What's going on…Oh it's just you two *he just walked in the room along with Olivia***

 **Olivia: Did I just hear you two swearing boys?**

 **Matt and Allen: NO! It was him *pointing to each other, then glared.***

 **Me: let's go to-**

 **Allen: Don't you point at me dumbass!**

 **Matt: Well you fucking started it!**

 **Olivia: Swear jar both of you!**

 **Both of them grumbles and put their money in.**

 **Me: Now that's over with… On wi-**

 **Francois: What are you doing?**

 **Me: THAT'S IT! *glaring at France* you do the disclaimer!**

 **Francois: What?... Okay fine smiley doesn't own hetalia or else I wouldn't be doing this.**

 **Me: That's straight up the truth! Now on with the story!**

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

The timer on the oven cut off as a sleek knife was thrown at it.

"You know you could have just open the oven to stop it?" A pastel pink haired girl cheerily walked over to the now broken timer and removed the knife.

"Che, I know" the auburn haired boy slowly sat up from his laxed position.

"You can't do that to everything that annoys you Luciano." she placed the knife on the counter next to her.

"You don't see me throwing knives at you, Olivia?" Luciano rolled his magenta eyes at the petite women.

"You really don't want to be here." She ignored the obvious lie and carefully took out the cupcakes from the oven.

"Hell no!" He stood up and started to rant. "The only reason I'm here in the first place is because my **Nonno idiota** (stupid grandpa) forced me to sign up for a club since I wasn't 'doing anything' and put me in this baking club since a lot of the other clubs were filled out!"

"Even the art club? You are very good at drawing." She placed the pastry next to the shiny knife and turned to face him.

"What do you think was my first option."

"Well you don't see Gilen complaining" The blue eyed girl huffed as she pointed out the last person in their small group.

Gilen was just stirring the batter while he watched the two of them.

"He just didn't want to be in the robotics club since those idiotas were making mediocre stuff" Luciano got a step stool and start to look for the icing.

Gilen only nodded his head at that, then slowly put the batter in the pan and started the oven. His red eyes went back to the Italian ranting as he slowly sat on the comfortable chair.

"Beside Principal Rome is very strict with the rules, I'm surprised you gone this long without joining a club." She helped him search for the icing as well, but then suddenly stopped. "...that's peculiar?"

"What?" The Italian grumbled.

"First, what time is it?" She looked around for a clock.

"3:03" Gilen muttered to her.

"Thank you" she headed towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Luciano asked.

"I don't hear anything."

"What do you…! It's quiet" the Italian eyes widen as he and the Prussian boy tried to hear anything.

"Exactly usually their would be yelling, explosions, crashes, fighting, you know the usual, but now it's quiet for once...this is very strange" Olivia narrowed her blue eyes as she grabbed a dark blue ribbon from her pocket.

"This is not normal" Gilen walked up to her and grabbed the ribbon from the British girl and tied his long platinum hair into a high ponytail.

Then the door suddenly opened and a small, yet terrifying object was rapidly rolling in their direction, the door shut immediately after.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is?" Olivia was quickly backing away from it.

"That little…" Luciano eyes twitched as he ran to the opposite end of the room while cursing in his native tongue.

"Yep, a grenade" Gilen was instead walking towards it.

 _BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM_

 **30 minutes earlier**

"Ahhh, my head is killing me, who the hell did I fight?" A red eyed teenage boy slowly tried to sit up and stretch out his sore arms, but found himself unable to do so.

"Huh? What's going on? Why the hell am I tied up?" The American tried to break free of the ropes binding him.

"Give it up dipshit, if Victor couldn't break through these than you have no chance at all." A husky voice explained and the American looked up to see his brother also binded with the hands behind his back and his feet tied.

"Don't call me dipshit!" He yelled but went back to the situation at hand. "What the hell is going on here? And that bastard is here too?"

"Not only him" a voice drawled out to them.

"Francois? You too"

"He was with me when we passed out" Allen turned to the peppy voice.

"Hey Flavio, is Andres and Luciano also here too?" He questioned the flashy Italian.

"Only Andres, but he's sleeping near Lutz on the other side and mi fratello isn't here." He happily replied while casually looking at the only door.

"Man, what the hell is going on?" The American sat up the best he could and got a better view of the place.

They were placed inside their gym, nothing seemed any different, same hoop, same floor, same thrown equipment to the sides. The only thing different was the numerous amount of his classmates tied up on the floor, whether they were conscious or unconscious.

He looked around the room and spotted a familiar Chinese person, Xiao, still knocked out with the Russian, Viktor, by his side up and alert. Most of the Nordics were also here with the tall Swedish male, Bernard, trying to break free. The Finnish and Icelandic, Thurston and Egil, were still laying on the floor knocked out. And of to the side a happy Norwegian, Loki, was casually talking to the stoic Romanian, Vlasie. He even saw Andres and Lutz sleeping by the closed bleachers with Kuro kneeling in front of them meditating, or trying to at least.

"I don't know, but this situation is rather annoying," the French grumbled under his breath. "I can't even smoke with these _things_ on me."

"What knocked us out because seriously I don't remember fighting anyone before this?" His head was still pounding in agony.

"Tranquilizer dart" a sleepy voice answered. They looked to the Xiao finally wake up from his slumber.

"A tranquilizer?"

"They used the one for sedating animals instead of humans and doubled the diazepam to put us faster to sleep. I guess that's why the largest people woke up first." He sat up and notices the rope on him. "Why am I tied up?"

"You explained that whole thing and you didn't even notice you were tied up?" The Canadian raised his eyebrow "How did you even know the drugs in there were used for animals?"

"Let's just say two things look rather similar to the each other and leave it at that" the Chinese tried to look for an exit.

"What's going on?" A groggy Egil woke up.

"Who the hell bashed my head in?!" Thurston asked angrily then noticed his classmates tied up. "What the hell is going on?"

"Why don't I tell you?" A tall man walked into the room followed by at least 30 other people.

The high school students tensed up as the masked people spread out and stood to the sides, they only looked forward at the hostages.

"Who are you?" Viktor asked first before anyone could say something they might regret.

"My name is of no concern to you, rather what you should be telling me is who is still roaming around in this school?" His poisonous violet eyes met every student diverse eyes.

"Huh? Why do you want to know that?" Allen yelled to the man.

"We have objective to do and we had not plan on students being here on a Saturday, now who else is in this school?" He asked patiently once again.

"Why the hell are you in this scho-!" A bullet rushed past Thurston and the bullet nicked his skin making his blood slowly fall down his cheeks.

"What the!?" The nordics, especially Bernard, tried to stand, but stopped when they noticed the guns aimed at them by the intruders.

"I do not like repeating myself" the man eyes narrowed. "Who else is here?"

"No one else is here, it's just us" Bernard spoke clearly to the man.

"Is that so" he pointed his gun at the Swedish male. "Then why are you here?"

"We all had club activities dumbass" Matt spoke next.

"Then which of you unlocked the school doors? I know it wasn't the principal or vice-principal since neither came in today to watch you? Also, we checked all your bags, belongings and yourself too and none of you had the keys" he pointed the pistol straight at the Canadian next. "Do tell the truth, I'm not very fond of liars."

Matt kept his mouth shut, the only two who had the keys was a certain British girl and a calm Danish boy.

"Cat got your tongue eh" he chuckled lightly "no worries, we already know where each person is."

"Then why bother asking?" Allen glared at the dark haired man.

"Maybe because I was bored, maybe I wanted to know something new" he shrugged his shoulders "who knows."

Just then the doors opened and in comes a plain looking muscular male, he carried a machine gun and briskly walked next to the leader.

"What happen?" The leader calmly looked towards the muscular man.

"I have good news and bad news" he started out. "The bad news is that we ran out of tranquilizer darts."

"Oh did we now" he started to glare at him, "and how did that happen?"

"It took at least 10 of tranquilizer to knock out the Russian over there" Viktor gave a cruel glare and a smug grin. "the same applies with the German and Spaniard, but we missed a lot for some of them like the Chinese, Italian, and the Japanese boy. They managed to dodge the tranquilizer darts each time.

"I have people shooting at me daily, that flimsy attempt was nothing." Flavio scoffed.

"I have the agree with him, it really was pathetic, only reason they got me was the element of surprise" Kuro nodded his head along with Lutz and Andres, who had woken up when they heard footsteps approaching the door.

"You better tell me the good news or else heads are going to roll" he told the blue eyed male icily.

He wasn't fazed at all "Our weaponry is fully stocked and we found the security room."

This made the leader smile as he turned to the students "I hope all of you are comfortable cause, if not we'll sucks to be you."

"What are you planning?" Vlasie asked the grinning man who was walking towards the end of the gym by the farthest hoop.

"Let me show you" a screen came down slowly from the ceiling above.

"I never knew we had that?" Loki commented on the strange screen.

"Grandpa installed it in just this year, we haven't had a chance to actually use this yet" Flavio explained "question is, why do they need it and how did they even know it was there?"

"We know lots of things that you don't even know about your grandpa." The blue eyed muscular man stepped in the middle of the group and gave a quick glance to everyone blank stares. "None of you seems scared at this situation?"

"We dealt with shit like this before and worse, believe me this is nothing new" Allen grumbled as he tried to subtly see if he had any other weapons on him.

"This happens daily to a lot of us" Loki casually looked at the Italian direction, who gave a hidden scowl at him.

"Can you tell us your name so we won't have to be shouting out "hey you" to your leader." Xiao drawled out.

"My name is Hugo."

"Hey...is that a Lusa Submachine gun?" Flavio asked looking a bit interested.

"Yep model 94" Hugo gave a small smirk "it was a gift from a friend who upgraded the shit out of this."

"Nice" he gave his own smirk back.

"Here's the thing" the violet eyed man started to speak "as the captain I can't go around fighting others, since the leader forbade it."

"Wait, you're not the leader?" Egil was surprised by that fact.

Hugo turned around and covered his laugh with a cough and tried to stiffen his shoulders.

"No I'm not" the captain deadpanned "Boss is on a league on his own, so me and Hugo over there takes orders straight from him."

"I'm guessing Hugo is third-in-command" Vlasie quietly muttered to Loki.

"Instead I'm forced to watch you boring people instead, so that's why we're going to be watching the action instead."

"What do you mean by that?" Francois questioned the captain.

"This school has high quality security cameras decked out in every crook and nanny of this place, and since the tech people are currently in the security room…" The screen suddenly shows a empty hallway with broken lockers and dented walls. "We can watch the action here."

"What exactly are we watching?" Matt slowly asked.

"Well since we are fresh out of tranquilizers, we have to move on to Plan B"

"What's Plan B?" Allen asked this time.

"Seek and destroy."

"...what?" He quietly whispered.

"Actually that was our original plan at first if people were still here, but then we realized that you people have connections, in fact most of the students that goes to this damn school has either above and/or underground connections. We didn't want that many people after us so we decided to tranquilize you instead." He continued to speak.

"But you said you were going to kill them" Thurston said deathly calm.

"I said we didn't want that **many** people after us, we can handle a few that gets in our way including you morons." he smiled at their angered faces. "Now, now don't give me that look you should be grateful I'm sparing your lives."

He turned back to the screen and pressed the black earpiece on his ear. "Start switching, the first person you find is the first to die…" He stopped and thought about something for a couple of seconds. "Make sure to start off with a bang." He took his hand off and watch the screen flicker between hallways and classrooms.

"What do we do?" Andres softly spoke to the Italian next to him.

"First let's get these ropes off it's wrinkling my shirt, your knife isn't on you is it?" Flavio turned to the Spaniard.

He shook his head "They nicked every last one of it, including Lutz and God knows how many he had on him."

"Well it's the old fashion way for...they stopped" The screen had stopped outside a door that read F302.

"Alright men it's the third floor and its sign F302, move out" the captain barked orders out to the ear piece, then he smiled at the confused students. "We found our first targets."

"...who was using that room again?" Kuro asked his fellow classmates around him.

"I think it wa-" Lutz was cut off.

 _BEEP BEEP_

"AHH" everyone, except the students, flinched at the loud noise of the beeper.

"Someone turn the volume down!" The captain yelled in his earpiece.

 _Beep Bee-_

The screen showed the oven timer broken due to a thrown knife.

"Thank you"

"Luciano" Flavio gave a scathing glare at the captain, Lutz and Kuro wasn't far behind with their own scorching glares.

" _You know, you could have open the oven to stop it?" A girl with a soft pink dress with an apron on top walked towards the timer and took out the knife._

"Olivia!" Allen and Matt yelled, while Francois clenched his fist tightly.

"Be quiet!" The captain hollered at them, he received piercing glares that promised pain.

" _Che, I know"_ they saw him straighten his back to look at the oven.

"Is he actually concerned about the damage?" Loki asked trying to get a better look at it.

"No" Flavio shot that thought down immediately, "he just wants to see if he got a bullseye."

"Ahh, that makes more sense."

" _You can't do that to everything that annoys you Luciano."_

"But he can sure try" Kuro mumbled under his breath with Lutz nodding his head beside him.

" _You don't see me throwing knives at you Olivia."_

"Now that's a boldface lie, in fact he does that to everyone in this school!" Allen eye twitched viciously.

" _You really don't want to be here."_

"I wonder what type of cupcake that is?" Egil asked to himself while his stomach rumbled.

"I don't know but it sure beats being here." Thurston confined to glare at the screen in front.

" _Hell No!" The Italian stood up and paced across the room._

"And there he goes" they ignored him as he tends to rant when he either doesn't have his knives or… yeah if he doesn't have any knives on him.

"Well that's what you get when you don't join a club fratello" Flavio lightly scolded him even though the smaller Mafia man couldn't hear him.

"I'm surprised he got away for it this long" Matt leaned on his brother to get comfortable, since the wall was surrounded by soldiers.

" _Even the art club? You are very good at drawing."_

"I didn't know he could draw" Bernard turned to the German.

"Ja, he's surprisingly good at it" he lazily replied.

" _What do you think was my first option." He started to search the room for something._

" _Well you don't see Gilen complaining."_

"He's there too" Lutz quietly said, while Andres and Francois sat up a little more straighter.

" _He just didn't want to be in the robotics club since those idiotas were making mediocre stuff."_

They saw the tallest person there nodding his head in agreement while he grabbed a chair, there was a subtle pause in his action for a moment before continuing to sit.

It was barely noticeable to the soldiers but the students saw it as clear as day itself.

"What did you see bruder?" Lutz muttered under his breath.

" _Beside Principal Rome is very strict with the rules, I'm surprised you gone this long without joining a club."_

"Ha!" Allen smirked and met his brother eyes "you and cupcake thought the same."

"Well they always say great minds think alike moron." Matt glared at his brother.

"Don't call me a...what is she doing?" Allen saw Olivia walk towards the door.

" _What are you doing?" Luciano turned to face the pinkette._

"You think like Luciano." Matt retorted to his brother.

"I will never think like him." he spat out, his eye twitch violently at the thought.

" _I don't hear anything"_

"Of course" Vlasie gave a mocking smirk at the captain's direction.

" _What do you…! It's quiet." both the Italian and Prussian tried to listen for noise._

"That would set anyone off" Kuro nodded.

" _Exactly, usually their would be yelling, explosions, crashes, fighting, you know the usual, but now it's quiet for once...this is very strange."_

"Are we really that loud?" Viktor quirked his brow and looked around the room to see shrugs of shoulders(Allen, Francois, Andres, Xiao, and Lutz) to the violent nods of YES(Matt, the Nordics, Vlasie, Kuro, and Flavio).

"Why did Livvy take out a ribbon?" Loki questioned the strange action.

"It's for Gilen" the Axis and Allies stated, which brought on surprised stares from the Nordics and the Romanian.

" _This is not normal"_

"Oh" Loki looked puzzled then had a mysterious grin on his face "soo, she's his secret supplier."

Vlasie wanted to smack him upside the head, but unfortunately his hands and feet were tied, so instead he went for the alternative and rammed him from the back.

"Don't be an idiot, do you really think that she would care if she gained money?" Vlaise shot him a stoic looked and Loki pouted.

Hugo rolled his eyes at their antics.

They saw the door open on the screen and their blood turned cold as a deadly object came tumbling in.

"Fuck no" the students all simultaneously said as they people on the video had the same expression as them.

" _Please tell me that's not what I think it is?"_ They saw Olivia backing away from the camera.

" _That little…"_ Luciano was so far back that he was out the view from the camera.

" _Yep a grenade"_ Gilen was the closest one to the camera and grenade, which was the last thing they saw before the camera got cut off then a short second afterward they heard an explosion.

The students sat there ice cold.

"Wonderful" the captain started to clap at the explosion, "it was quite a bang was it not?" He looked and smirked at the downed students sadistically.

"I'm going to kill you" whispered a deathly calm voice.

The captain naively turned around to see Flavio coldly stare at him direction.

"What was that I couldn't quite hear you?" He smirk died a little when he felt the bloodlust not only from him.

"He said" Allen was talking this time "he's going to fucking kill you, and guess what? He's not the only one who gonna take pleasure from slowly torturing your ass." He held the same fury in Flavio tone as he spoke.

"You won't escape this, I do hope you realize that?" Viktor sent his own glare at him.

"You better hope I don't get to you before anyone else had the chance." Lutz wasn't even slouching anymore, his lazy attitude vanished from his form. He murderously looked upon the man and it was only Kuro restrained grip, barely, that stopped him from committing a suicidal attack, even though he wanted to slice him up badly too.

The captain slowly examined the room to see the other students in the exact same condition, all of them, even the most stoic of students like Francois, Vlasie, Andres and Xiao were glaring at him like he was a fresh meat waiting to be eaten to the bone then thrown away. He felt fear for the first time when he saw those kids glares.

"You really fucked up this time" Hugo had his arms crossed as one hand was on his face in frustration yet the other hand was hiding as it was clenching his fist. The captain should have realized something the minute, no the second he stepped foot in the prison/gym, while the psychotic students will try to kill each other (multiple times), they all had a strange form of friendship with each other. Whether it was rivals, brother/sister, sharing the same interest or even having the same enemy each of them gave some damn about the other. And the dumbass just pushed, no _destroyed_ all their proverbial buttons at the same time and now the intelligent captain ( hint obvious sarcasm) has jumped right in the middle of a predator's den, and all of them has their eyes set on him.

"You are so dead before we even leave this school." Hugo muttered to himself before looking towards the subordinates, who looked like they were about to piss there pants, then back towards the screen where he spotted their next victim who was surrounded by the masked men. "You're just asking for yourself to get killed aren't you?" He felt bloodlust rise up once more.

"You **pieni pala paska!** " (*Little piece of shit!) Thurston tried to stand up but he was knocked back down, he continued to yell in his native tongue at them.

His brothers weren't happy about that as they tried to went to his side again, but swiftly remember the guns pointed at their heads.

"What is he saying?" One of the intruder whispered, while pointing his gun at Bernard head, said to his ally next to him, who was keeping a steady aim at Egil.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Bernard gave a cruel grin at person in front of him.

"Well, this will be easy pickin-" the captain was about to comment when one of the intruders screamed out in pain. "What the hell?"

" _I'm not that easy to kill you bastard"_ _the small boy with blood red hair commented as he glared at them with his acidic green eyes while casually swinging his axe stained with blood around._

"That's right, I almost forgot" Loki leaned back a little in relaxation "Thurst did train little Andy, with Olive giving him pointers here and there."

"Arnold will be fine for now, but" Vlasie looked closer at the screen "it seems more soldiers are gathering to that location, who knows how long he can hold out."

One soldier manage to get through the kid defenses and just when he was about to go for the kill, he stopped abruptly.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

"Why did they stop?"

The intruders stared in confusion, not one single soldier was moving in the hallways and their eyes seemed to be glazed over.

"What are you doing!" The captain shouted through his earpiece, which caused the soldiers in the gym to wince. "Why the hell are you just standing there? Finish the runt off!"

"I wouldn't count on that" Egil voice resonated throughout the gym as he and the rest of the students shared a knowing, demented, grin.

"What do you mean?" The captain was fed up by this point and was demanding answers. Hugo was listening as well, but he had an idea on what happen.

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP_

A rhythmic sound of all the intruders who were previously fighting Arnold were dropping to the ground and on the back of their necks was a thin bloody line.

"What the hell?!"

" _I rather not let you bully him, else Thurston and Bernard will be pissed." A tall blonde male clad in a black suit was casually walking over towards the younger boy._

"Damn straight we would" the two mentioned names nodded in agreement.

" _There you are Magnus, what took you so long?" Arnold swung his bloody axe in front of him and started to clean it off._

" _Meh, I couldn't remember where I place this again" The blonde hazardously swung his equally bloody axe around. "Beside the real question here is who are they and why are they are hear?" The violet eyed man scratched his head as he kept walking down the hallways with the crimson hair kid beside him. "Man the Principal will be pissed at the damage, and we still have to deal with the others being taken by the so called intruders."_

"How did he figure it out so quickly?" Hugo questioned, Arnold asked the same thing.

" _It's quiet," he deadpanned "it's never quiet."_

"I shouldn't even be surprised." Hugo facepalmed.

" _How'd you find me anyways?" Arnold asked as they walked down the halls._

"Wait" Egil examined the hallway carefully "are they going where I think their going?"

"It seems so" Loki grimaced.

"Fuck" Bernard and Thurston whispered, their eyes narrowed as it gaze upon the subordinates surrounding them.

" _An annoying cat told me" he sighed at the thought, but Arnold face was the exact opposite as he lite up in joy._

" _Where!?" He asked excitedly._

" _I don't know" he casually dodged the swing of the axe "kitten was doing something at the time, but I do know where we can find answers." They stopped in front of a familiar set of doors._

"Well isn't this lucky" the captain smirked as he stared straight at the door, the group of intruders there pointed their guns straight at the doors.

The door opened, then out comes chaos.

But not by the ricochets of bullets, or the intense yellings, and not even by a single command given out to start fire.

Instead the guns were knocked out their hands by multiple knives, the ensnared students were set free and the previously snarky captain was now stark white when he felt a sharp blade gently pressed against his Adam's apple.

"It's quite rude to go off killing people isn't it dearie?" A lighthearted voice whispered against his ear, he became paler.

"You thought you could kill us that easy _¿idioto?"_ The smooth voice casually threw his knives at the remaining guns.

And paler.

"Hnn, it's not that easy." A quiet voice was slashing off the captured students binds.

Soon the captain was as pale as a ghost.

"H-H-How?" He couldn't even form a proper sentence, he tried not to think about the knife that pulsed against his throat when it was pressed in.

In front of him was the thought dead Italian and Prussian, both of whom wearing a singe pants and no shirts, but other than that still alive and healthy. The captain didn't even need to turn around to know that the person holding the knife was the soft British girl. He couldn't escape from her grip, nor could anyone help him, his subordinates were either unconscious and tied up or dead once the students were sent free.

"I'm insulted if you think that a simple bomb was going to kill us that easily sweetheart." The lighthearted voice responded sarcastically.

"Okay I bite, what the hell just happen?" Allen scratched his bloody head in confusion.

"Simple really, we were the distraction while they ambushed the trash." Magnus yawned as he sat down on one of the dead soldiers.

"Oh alright I get it."

"Of course you understood it, even an idiot with a lower IQ than you could have easily been able to figure it out." Arnold quickly ran from the angered American.

"I ain't stupid you kid!"

"They seem to be enjoying themselves" Loki watched the two running students chase each other.

"Indeed, though it seems as if Olivia is having the most fun." Vlasie looked upon the woman smiling while threatening the captain.

"Huh, thought it would be Lucy there instead of Olive?" Loki questioned as he rubbed his freed hands, and quickly ducking from the enraged Italian.

"Don't call me Lucy." He glared at the Norwegian who smiled back at him, but directed his glare somewhere else when he felt someone come at him from behind.

"LUCIANO!" Flavio came barreling towards his brother and attempted to give him a hug, but he soon dodged as he was rewarded with attempted kill shot to the face.

"Che, why did you run at me like that?!" Luciano scolded his fratello.

"I saw you get blown up," he deadpanned "seeing you alive and kicking would make anyone happy."

"So, that's why they had those trashes at the security room."

"You knew?!" He got surprised look from the captain, but was reigned in by Olivia when she put more pressure to his neck.

"It was Gilen who spotted it first," Luciano shrugged his shoulders as he went to collect his knives. "he noticed something amiss with the cameras. So after we left the room we went to check out the security room, turns out their were random trash lurking round there, we made sure to dispose of the garbage." He smirked at the intruders glares.

"You still haven't explained how you survived the explosion though." Vlasie pointed out.

"That idioto" pointing to Gilen who was silently disassembling one of the soldiers earpiece "picked up the grenade and threw it back at the door." Everyone stared, save Olivia and Lutz who were already use to his quirky ways, at the Prussian who gave a shrug of the shoulder in response.

"Then why is your clothes singe? OW!" The captain clenched his teeth in agony as his shoulder started to bleed.

"It seems that even Olivia has grown tired of your voice." Francois drawled out as he walked over to the captain and gave a glance over at Olivia. But before he could say anything, Allen got there first, since he gave up on chasing Arnold, and blurted out "Hey why do you have barely any clothes on?"

They all blinked and gave her a closer look, she was indeed barely wearing anything that covered her, the only thing that is shielding her buxom bosom and curvaceous figure is a bra and shorts.

"While the blast didn't come at us at full power, we still felt some of the blast which destroyed our clothes. Fortunately I had these on underneath, else I would have nothing to wear." She explained with a serene smile.

"What about the lost and found pile?" Lutz grunted blantly staring at her legs, he got smacked upside the head from Gilen.

"Remember today is Saturday."

"Ahh, I forgot." They had this ritual where every Friday all items in the lost and found bin would be burned in the bonfire if they didn't collect it. The principal say it's a tradition, but everyone knew that he just wanted to see stuff get destroyed, though everyone partakes in the burning as well.

"..." while the violet eyed man couldn't say anything, he was fiercely blushing at the petite British girl ample chest against his back, he was given another stab, on the leg this time, by the same woman who was simply grinning at him. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"You destroyed her cupcakes." Matt deadpanned as he quickly grabs his jacket and wraps it around the barely concealed Brit.

"Your injuring me cause I destroyed you-FUCK ME!" He yelled when the knife was quickly punctured in his other leg.

"Watch your language" she presses the knife down more on his bloody leg, all with a smile on her face.

"Seriously, even I know not to mess with her damn cupcakes." Andres grumbled with Bernard and Thurston nodding beside him.

"It a good thing I packed extra clothes, he did have that feeling that something like this would happen, though I wished I could have saved my poor dress." She sighed at her memory of her ruined dress.

"He had a feeling?" Xiao quirked his eyebrow.

"Yep" she cheerily started "Abílio did mention that there will probably be much more explosions than anticipated and told me to pack an extra set of clothes."

"Mi Hermano told you that?" Andres was the first to speak up when he heard his brother name.

"You knew this would happen?" Viktor calmly questioned "Why weren't we informed?"

"Principal Rome told me to keep silent." She deadpanned.

"Of fuckin course" the students deadpanned as well.

"One of my men is a traitor!" The captain gazed around the room to the tied up bodies. "Which one of you was it!"

"Never a traitor in the first place **imbecil** (*Idiot)" Hugo spoke out as he was placed away from the other soldiers courtesy of Olivia. "I was never on your side in the first place."

"Hermano, I didn't know you were here." Andrew walked over to him and watched him untie himself. "Nice disguise, didn't even recognize you."

" **Obrigado** (*Thanks)" He popped his neck and took out his blue contacts which revealed his green eyes. "All of your stuff is behind the stage, man it's gonna suck taking out this hair dye." He rubbed his blonde dyed hair.

"I'll help if you want" Olivia hopped over in a way too large flannel against her small body. She had switched places with Matt, who was all too happy to cause pain to the captain.

"Much appreciated."

"Why did you betray me?" The captain calmly asked, if he yelled it would have earned him another wound.

"I said it the first time," he lazily pointed his machine gun at his face "I was never on your side in the first place."

"You do know leader will find out about this, and when he does not even a thousand of your feeble machine gun can match up to him." He smirked thinking he had won the little game, he frowned when he heard the Portuguese chuckling.

"There's two thing wrong with your statement." He held out the first finger "Any gun upgraded by Liv is never feeble, her along with Gil are considered one of **the** best weapon makers in the underground." The two mentioned people gave a nod or a smile at the compliment.

"Ahh, that makes more sense." Flavio had an understanding look "The armor, artillery and the overall design was way to complex for a regular weapon expert."

"And secondly" he put up his second finger "the leader is dead."

"...huh?"

"Yeah" Abílio stretched his knotted bones "figured out I was a traitor a week ago, we fought each other and I shot him with my feeble gun." He smirked at the captain frighten expression. "Not so hot now, Captain."

"Just kill me now" he bowed his head in resignation.

"Like hell it's gonna be that easy." Luciano swiftly walked over with pure glee sprayed all over his face.

"We have plans for you." Viktor shared the same grin.

"This is going to be extremely pleasant." Thurston cracked his knuckles as he and Bernard walked over there too.

"You're going to be in a world of pain." Allen happily stated as they all went to the equally happy Canadian and a petrified commander.

"I did tell you didn't I" Abílio dropped his gun and walked away, ignoring the screams of agony. "that you wouldn't leave this school alive."

"Don't worry about me Arnold" Olivia tried to calm down the enraged boy, he was furious when he learned that a grenade was aimed at her. "I'm perfectly fine."

"He still needs to be taught a lesson." He cried out as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The others have everything covered." She smiled down at him, then at Vlasie who had grabbed her backpack for her. "Thank you."

"Me, you and Loki are still meeting up tomorrow?" He whispered, not wanting to get anyone knowing about their gathering.

"Most definitely" she whispered right back, she truly did enjoy their get togethers, they always have a splendid time mixing potions and talking to the faes.

"What you whispering about?" Francois walked next to his long time friend, with a cigarette hanging off his mouth, and gave her a glance over again, his lips downturned subtly as he saw the bruises marking her legs.

"I'm quite alright it was nothing but a little workout, I did need the exercise." she smiled at his subtle concern, but it got even brighter when he gave her a roll of bandages, his eyes were averted away from hers.

"He probably gonna be part of the Friday bonfire," Kuro strolled to them along with Lutz, they had their fill of fun after killing some of the soldiers. "if they can hold back long enough until then."

"Ja" Lutz looked forward, once again to her legs, and noticed something prominent against Olivia hip. "Is that a tattoo?"

"Yep, Abílio was the one who made this." she uncovered her red and black Bass guitar on the left side of her hip. "Though I have to get it re-inked in soon."

"I'll ink it again" The Portuguese was rewarded with a smile of gratitude.

"Cool" Arnold admired the art. "Can I get one?" She hopefully asked.

"When you're older" she patted his head and grabbed her clothes. "Now I have to call Principal Rome and tell him that the plan was a success." She walked away to the bathroom, Arnold was trailing after her yelling that he's 'gonna stand guard for any perverts!'"

"Why did they even attack the school in the first place?" Loki pondered.

"Oh, Principal Rome stole the leader vintage wine and they wanted revenge and the wine back." Abílio deadpanned, he heard multiple facepalms and multiple people saying 'I'm not even surprised.'

"MERCY!"

* * *

 **Me: "And done! Round 6,500 words, not too bad if I say so myself." Feels a murderous killer intent at my back, turn around to see Allen and Matt glaring at me.**

" **Uh oh"**

 **Allen: "Why was cupcake naked?" He took a step towards me.**

 **Me: "Blame the grenade blast, her dress was flammable."**

 **Matt: "It's a fucking anime, someone can withstand a grenade blast head on and still have not only their clothes on, but their hair still neatly in place." Took a step towards me.**

 **Both: "Im gunna/going to kill/maul you!" Runs towards me.**

 **Me: "AHHHHHHH! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!" Runs away from them.**

 **Olivia: "Will Smiley be alright?"**

 **Francois "Nope"**

 **Olivia: "Oh, well I guess we'll sign off then shall we?"**

 **Francois: "Fine"**

 **Both: "Thank you for reading this delightful/shitty story have a glorious/shiity day."**

 **Olivia: Turns to Francois "Swear jar."**

 **Francois: "uugghh"**

 **Me: "SOMEONE HEELLPP MEEE...AAAGGAAIINN!"**

8,0


End file.
